Rozen Maiden Fliegen
by baratokira
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Shinku, Suigintou, Kirakishou y Barasuishou luchan para poder restablecer el orden en el mundo de Padre al entrar en crisis despes de reconstruir a Barasuishou y de que Souseiseki y Hinaichigo sean reiniciadas. Que sucederá...
1. 1 Kirakishou: Kristall des bunten

Rozen Maiden Fliegen

Opening: Mirai no Eve

Ending: Still Doll

Capitulo 1.-Kirakishou: Kristall des bunten Schneeschnees

-Ha comenzado el invierno y todos viven la vida de una forma feliz y sin preocuparse por el Alice Game hasta que un buen día sin más ni más aparece en la bodega de los Sakurada una luz muy fuerte que sale del espejo que Shinku ocupaba para trasladarse al Campo-N-.

Jun: ¿Que-que demonios es eso?

Shinku: Es un campo-N y esta vez debe de ser de la verdadera séptima hermana.

Suiseiseki: Pero eso significaría que el Alice Game comenzaría de nuevo y Hinaichigo y Souseiseki no han sido reiniciadas-desu

Shinku: No lo permitiremos

-Y en ese momento se ve salir a Laplace del espejo acompañado de Suigintou y en este mismo un reflejo poco nítido de otra acompañante parecida a Barasuishou.-

Suigintou: Querida Shinku te he traído una grata sorpresa dos Rosas Mistycas, mi querido Laplace me las ha dado para que Souseiseki y Hinaichigo sean reiniciadas.

Laplace.- Y yo mis queridas Rozen Maiden les he traído a alguien que desde que fueron creadas han querido conocer y una impostora quiso suplantar. Les presento a Kirakishou la séptima Rozen Maiden.

Kirakishou: Hola mis queridas hermanas como ya digo Laplace mi nombre es Kirakishou y soy la séptima Rozen Maiden, y esto quiere decir….

Kanaria: ¡Noo! Esto significa que…

Suigintou: Que el Alice Game acaba de iniciar una vez mas

Laplace: A sí que será mejor que reinicien a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo si no quieren que estos dos Pagliacci cambien de cara y decidan atacar. Ustedes dos regresen de donde vinieron vamos rápido, mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos del Alice Game, por el momento es todo descansen mis queridas Rozen Maiden

-Mientras que en el Jardín de Rosas de aquel campo-N una nueva Rozen Maiden era creada Barasuishou aquella que un día fue impostora ahora Rozen la estaba reconstruyendo y le estaba dando el derecho de convertirse en Alice -

Rozen: Mi querida Barasuishou te e renacido con la finalidad de que puedas detener a Kirakishou. A ti te he dado una parte fundamental de Alice la bondad se que podrás detener a Kirakishou, Rosary te ayudara en esta misión, y como a todas mi muñecas

es hora de entrar en tu maletín Barasuishou, es hora de decir adiós.

Barasuishou: Otto-sama sé que me has ayudado mucho después de que Enju te robara mis planos pero aun así te quiero mucho padre y te extrañare y sé que en los únicos que puedo confiar es en Jun y en Shinku. Te prometo que los buscare padre. Adiós.

Rozen: Adiós mi querida Barasuishou.

-Se ve salir a Barasuishou por un gran espejo que se encuentra en la sala principal; Mientras que en casa de los Sakurada estaban tratando de reiniciar a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki—

Suiseiseki: Tonto chibi humano como lo debemos hacer-desu.

Shinku: Jun, eres el único aquí con poderes como los de padre así es que será mejor que reinicies a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki.

Kanaria: Vamos esto debe ser rápido si no las Rosas Mistycas buscaran un nuevo cuerpo vivo de alguna de nosotras- kashira.

Jun: Voy esto se tiene que hacer con paciencia. No se desesperen.

Todas: ¡Sí!

Jun: Creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo, Suiseiseki dame la Rosa Mistyca de Souseiseki vamos rápido.

Suiseiseki: Voy, voy-desu. Aquí esta Jun-desu.

Jun: Muy bien tendré que hacer lo mismo que hice una vez con Shinku. ¡Lempika!...

-Se ve a Lempika salir y recibir la orden de Jun de llevar la Rosa Mistyca al cuerpo de Souseiseki—

Suiseiseki: Habrá que darle cuerda-desu.

Shinku: Jun, por favor dale cuerda a Souseiseki.

Jun: Esta bien, está bien pero primero habrá que hacer lo mismo con Hinaichigo, vamos Kanaria pásame la Rosa de Hina-san, por favor.

Jun: ¡Berry Bell!

-Se ve salir a Berry Bell de la Rosa Mistyca y llevar la hacia Hinaichigo—

Shinku: Jun, ahora dale cuerda a las dos.

Jun: ¡Sí!

-Se ve a Jun darle cuerda a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo; estas dos comienzan a moverse poco a poco y por el espejo se ve entrara a Kirakishou y buscarlas hasta que encuentra el cuarto de Jun—

Kirakishou: Las han despertado, jo jo jo.

Shinku: Vete, por el momento no habrá peleas.

Kirakishou: Ya lo sé, solo vine a avisarles que hay una nueva hermana, ustedes ya la conocían, se llama Barasuishou.

Todos: ¡Barasuishou!

Kirakishou: Si, así es mis queridas hermanas, Otto-sama reconstruyo a Barasuishou y ahora es toda una Rozen Maiden y me entere que vendrá a buscarlos para matarlos, ja ja ja.

Shinku: Sera mejor que te vayas Kirakishou, Vete es lo mejor.

Kirakishou: Esta bien onee-sama. Solo recuerda que te lo adverti.

Shinku: Se que no me arrepentiré, si padre la reconstruyo fue por algo, así es que mejor vete ya.

-Se ve salir a Kirakishou y se oye hablar a Souseiseki—

Souseiseki: ¿Shi...Shin…Shinku? ¿Eres tú?

Hinaichigo: ¿Ju..Jun?

Souseiseki y Hinaichigo han vuelto a despertar, Kirakishou trata de hacer creer a las hermanas que Barasuishou es mala.

Barasuishou llega a casa de los Sakurada y es terriblemente atacada que pasara

Lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo de Rozen Maiden Fliegen:

Capitulo 2.- Rückkehr: Regreso


	2. Rückkehr: Regreso

Rozen Maiden Fliegen

Opening: Mirai no Eve

Ending: Still Doll

Capitulo 2: Rückkehr: Regreso

Souseiseki: ¿Shi…Shin…Shinku?

Hinaichigo: ¿Ju…Jun eres tú?

Jun y Shinku: ¡Souseiseki, Hinaichigo! Estan bien…

Hinaichigo: Jun te extrañe tanto, a ti también Nori

Jun y Nori: Gracias…

-De repente comienza a salir una luz violeta que invade todo el cuarto-

Shinku: ¿¡Barasuishou!

Souseiseki: ¿¡Que!

Shinku: Padre reconstruyo a Barasuishou, porque no sé, pero esta vez es toda una Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: ¿Viene a matarnos?

Kanaria: Tal vez solo venga a molestar y a presumir su Rosa Mistyca

Shinku: Sera mejor ir a ver…

-Se ve salir a las 5 muñecas del cuarto de Jun y trasladarse al cuarto donde está el espejo, en el cual se llevan una gran sorpresa…-

Barasuishou: Ho…Hola hermanas mi nombre es…

Souseiseki: Si ya sabemos tu nombre impostora…

Suiseiseki y Kanaria: ¡Que quieres aquí!

Barasuishou: ¡Vengo en son de paz!,

Shinku: Eso no es lo que nos advirtieron…

Barasuishou: De verdad vengo en son de paz, porque no me creen…

Jun: Tus antecedentes no son muy buenos…

Souseiseki: Además, que padre te allá reconocido no significa nada para nosotras, es más te desafiamos a un combate, tal vez tomando tu nueva Rosa Mistyca…

Shinku: Souseiseki, esa no es la forma de…

Souseiseki: Que esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas, no lo creo y con respecto a ti si las demás no quieren…

Barasuishou: No, por favor escuchen me…

Souseiseki: ¡Lempika!...

-En este momento salen las dos muñecas a un Campo-N-

Jun: ¡Alto Souseiseki…!

Shinku: Déjalas solo así comprobaremos lo que ella dice…

Jun: ¿Estás segura…?

Shinku: Se que Souseiseki no la lastimara…

-Se ve entrar a todas en el Campo-N de Barasuishou-

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué es esto…?-desu

Kanaria: Es… es… es la mansión de Otto-sama-kashira…

Hinaichigo: No lo puedo creer-na no

Shinku: Que significa esto Barasuishou…

Barasuishou: Bienvenidas a mi Campo-N

-El Campo-N de Barasuishou es un Jardín de Rosas color lavanda frente a la mansión de Padre-

Souseiseki: Porque demonios…

Suigintou: ¿Quién te crees que eres…?

Todas: ¡Suigintou!

Suigintou: Hola hermana solo bien por alguien…, Barasuishou me entregaras en este momento tu Rosa Mistyca…

Barasuishou: Suigintou espera un momento, se que debe ser increíble que padre me pudiese haber otorgado a mí este campo-N pero… a si fue y no lo puedo negar, además esto no es motivo de pelea…

Suigintou: eso crees tú? He… pues yo no lo veo así, padre solo me ama a mí y eso es todo a si es que entrégame tu Rosa Mistyca…

Kirakishou: Barasuishou por fin te conozco, ji ji ji, mucho gusto hermanita…

Barasuishou: Que bueno que estan todas…

Suigintou: ¡Meimei!

- Comienza a caer una lluvia de plumas tan filosas que cortan todo a su paso -

Kirakishou: ¡Suffi!

- Se ve llenar el campo-N de zarzas blancas con espinas de un cristal extremadamente afilado y delgado capaz de cortar hasta un diamante -

Barasuishou: ¡Haaaaaa!...

-Barasuishou es brutal mente atacada por Kirakishou y Suigintou, que desesperadas por las negaciones de esta deciden eliminarla de una vez por todas-

Suigintou: Sera mejor que entregues tu Rosa Mistyca así no será tan dolorosa tu partida no lo crees Kirakishou…

Kirakishou: A si es recuerda que nadie te quiere y nadie sufrirá por tu partida…

-Barasuishou cegada por la ira provocada por los comentarios y taques de sus hermanas decide que es hora de seguirles el juego y ataca-

Barasuishou: ¡Rosary!

- Se ven salir millones de enredaderas con espinas purpuras venenosas por todo el campo-N dirigiéndose hacia Suigintou y Kirakishou -

Kirakishou: Niña tonta jamás me podrás vencer… ¡Suffi!

- Se ve a Kirakishou crear una espada de cristal blanco de la cual cresen zarzas blancas capaces de lastimar de muerte a su enemigo, cortando de un movimiento las enredaderas de Barasuishou -

- De repente, de la nada, el tiempo es detenido y un resplandor tan cálido y apacible capaz de desaparecer los ataques de las Rozen Maiden en un instante y tranquilizarlas, es identificado como Otto-sama -

Todas: ¡Otto-sama ¿eres tú?...

Otto-sama ha regresado, las Rozen Maiden se darán cuenta de su error, Shinku y Suigintou cambiaran su interminable combate por una ligera y amistosa rivalidad, Kirakishou se negara a la realidad y se meta será…

No t pierdas el siguiente capitulo de Rozen Maiden Fliegen:

3.- Änderung: Cambio


End file.
